fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 360
The White Inheritance is the 360th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Becoming furious with Jackal, Natsu ferociously engages the Tartaros member in battle. Heatedly attacking and seemingly overwhelming the bomber, Natsu then turns to question Michello, who has been silently worrying about something the entire fight. As Michello lies and denies knowing any important information, Jackal suddenly stands once more, revealing to have turned Natsu into a human bomb. As Natsu explodes and falls defeated, Jackal continues to approach the Council member, threatening him with his life if he doesn't spill what he knows. Summary Recovering from the explosion that ripped through Michello's house, the Fairy Tail Mages soon identify Jackal as the member of Tartaros who attacked and murder the Magic Council members. Fearing his own life, Michello demands he leave the presence of the Dark Mage at once, and Lucy and Wendy move to assist him, asking Natsu to handle Jackal. Seeing the group trying to escape, Jackal throws his arms wide and spins, subsequently blowing the entirety of the surrounding town to bits with his Explosion Magic. As Lucy questions why the man would involve the innocent townsfolk, Natsu becomes incredibly angry, flames erupting from his body as he launches himself at Jackal. Seeing him coming, Jackal immediately tries to blow Natsu to bits, only to be shocked when Natsu consumes the fiery attack and subsequently lands a harsh blow to Jackal's face. Falling back, Jackal takes a moment to admire Natsu's fiery talents, but underestimates Natsu's unrelenting ferociousness, falling victim to a few more attacks as Michello watches on in awe at the sight of Natsu battling with so much emotion. Knocked back once more, Jackal stands and states that he has something to tell Natsu, though Natsu takes no pause to listen, punching Jackal straight in the face and seemingly knocking him down for good. Seeing Jackal lying bloodied on the ground, Natsu remembers he was meant to be interrogating the man over Tartaros' motives and plans, whilst Michello silently fears that perhaps Tartaros are after "White Legacy", something he believes needs to remain hidden. Not telling the others of this thought, the ex-Council member hastily tries to take Michelia and leave to find the other Council members, though he is stopped by Natsu, who demands to know any information the old man may be hiding. Heatedly replying that he knows nothing, Michello becomes scared when Jackal suddenly stands from his place on the ground, stating that the Council member is lying and demanding to know his secrets in exchange for his life. As Michello once again denies having any information to share, Jackal laughs and states that he'll just kill them all, being interrupted by Natsu, who once again approaches the Tartaros member. Pointing at the Dragon Slayer, Jackal comments that Natsu should listen when people are talking to him, and points out a series of glowing marks that have appeared on Natsu's body. As Natsu looks down in shock, Jackal explains that the marks are the sign of a Curse: a Curse that appears on the body of anyone who touches him, turning them into a human bomb. However, Natsu, having not listened, has repeatedly been hit by this Curse every time he landed a blow on Jackal. Seeing himself start to glow with Magic Power, Natsu yells for the others near him to get away, Lucy grabbing Wendy and throwing her to the ground just as Natsu's body releases a massive explosion. Watching on, Jackal laughs as Natsu falls to the ground before he turns to Michello, stating that if the Council member gives him the information he wants, he'll be "nice" and only kill Michelia as punishment. Characters in Order of Appearance #Jackal #Natsu Dragneel #Michello #Michelia #Happy #Carla #Lucy Heartfilia #Wendy Marvell Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Jackal (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Curses used *Bomb Curse Spells used * Abilities used *Contact Explosion (爆砕 Bakusai) Navigation